Medicina
|artist = |year = 2018 |dlc = Classic March 7, 2019 Solo Version June, 2019 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |alt = Solo Version |nogm = 2 (Classic) 2 (Solo Version) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Solo Version) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Solo Version) |pc = Magenta/Bordeaux-Purpleish/Orange-Ochre/Purple |gc = Deep Aquamarine/Purple/Light Pink-Red/Fuchsia-Purple |pictos = 51 |dura = 2:28 |nowc = Medicina |choreo = Ulysses Thayhttps://www.instagram.com/p/ButrbCNHdAg/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet |perf = Classic Ulysses Thay (P1) Monica Peña (P2) Alexey Gubskiy (P3) Jéssika Jessy (P4) Solo Version Ulysses Thay }}"Medicina" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic P1 P1 is a man with a high-slope haircut tied into a ponytail. He is wearing a red sleeveless zipped-up shirt with an orange collar and yellow hem, purple shorts, orange socks, and dark turquoise sneakers with white soles. P2 P2 is a woman with lime green hair in a low braid. She is wearing a black choker, a gold necklace, a blood-red fringed camisole, a pair of orange shorts with a torn denim skirt over it, a black belt with gold buckles, and purple high heel ankle boots. P3 P3 is a man. He is wearing a light-purple cap with a black underside on its crown, a lime-green shirt, an orange jacket with black zippers, a bronze necklace, a pair of dark-green trackpants with purple stripes on its sides, and dark brown shoes with blood-red buckles. P4 P4 is a woman with curly black hair in a high bun. She is wearing a dark-red headband, emerald earrings, a bronze necklace, a purple over-the-shoulder crop top, a turquoise, black and gold-striped wristband, a pair of yellow, orange and black-striped pants, and black high heel sandals. Medicina_Coach_1.png|P1 Medicina_Coach_2.png|P2 Medicina_Coach_3.png|P3 Medicina_Coach_4.png|P4 Solo Version The coach is the same as P1 in the Classic routine. Background Classic The background is a tunnel made of squares, triangles, stars and diamonds. They change colours with the beat of the song with these themes in order: , , , , , , , , , and . On Easter Island, the squares form a cross and are lime green and dark pink. They are flanked by trees and flowers alongside the Easter Island heads and a Mayan temple. On the Amazon Rainforest, the cross turns into diamonds and are flanked by tropical plants, macaws, and butterflies. On the African Tribes, the diamonds turn into orange-and-yellow 10-pointed stars flanked by bushes, dead trees, tribal masks, tribal drums, spears, and tribal huts. On China, the stars turn into purple-and-light-orange diamonds flanked by flowers, bushes, water, pandas, goldfishes and cranes. On Japan, the diamonds turn into 3-pointed stars flanked by paper umbrellas, water, sakura trees, koi fish kites, and clones of P3. On the Wild West, the 3-pointed stars turn into turquoise-and-dark-orange 5-pointed stars flanked by the , cactuses, houses, and water towers. On National Park, the star turns into a square flanked by bald eagles, pine trees, deer, and bears. On Savannah, the square turns into an orange-and-yellow diamond flanked by , giraffes, zebras, elephants, and flowers. On Egypt, the diamond turns into a triangle flanked by clones of P1, obelisks, flowers, sand dunes, and the Sphinx. When the China theme returns, it now has lion statues, pagodas, and temples flanking a circle. It then turns into New York, with a lime-green-and-orange hexagon flanked by clones of P2, plants, and buildings. The routine concludes by cycling through African Tribes, China, National Park, and Amazon Rainforest in order. Solo Version The Solo Version’s background is the same as the Classic routine. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: *'P1 & P3:' Clap downwards while squatting. *'P2:' Clap upwards. *'P4:' Twerk while bending over. Gold Move 2: Raise your arms and bring them down in a circle. Medicina gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Medicina gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Medicina gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Medicina gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Solo Version There are 2 Gold Moves in the Solo Version routine: Gold Move 1: Move your hands left to right while bringing them up. Gold Move 2: Throw your arms down near your shoulders. Trivia *''Medicina'' is the second song by Anitta in the series. *" " is censored. *''Medicina'' is the first Dance Crew routine since Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) to be a exclusive. **''Medicina'' is also the third exclusive routine to have an alternate routine. Gallery Game Files Medicina_Cover_Generic.png|Medicina Medicina_Cover_AlbumCoach.png| album coach Medicina_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background Medicina_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Medicina_Cover_1024.png| cover In-Game Screenshots Medicina_jd2019_menu.png|''Medicina'' on the menu Medicina_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Medicina_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others Medicina thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Medicina thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Anitta - Medicina (Official Music Video) Teasers Medicina - Gameplay Teaser (US) Medicina - Official Teaser (UK) Gameplays Medicina - Just Dance 2019-0 Medicina (Extreme) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Medicina - Just Dance 2019 (No HUD) References Site Nagivation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by Anitta Category:Spanish Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Monica Pena Category:Ulysses Thay Category:Jéssika Jessy